


Peach

by divinereid



Series: Peach Universe [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinereid/pseuds/divinereid
Summary: Spencer Reid is getting married in a week. Too bad he’s in love with someone else.inspired by the song peach by kevin abstract
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Series: Peach Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958074
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Peach

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @divinereid!!!  
> there will be a prequel and sequel to this, tumblr will see them first. feedback is always appreciated!

Saturday, 2:13AM / 5 Days before the Wedding  
You were having a completely textbook normal Saturday, laying in bed at 2am scrolling aimlessly through instagram like always, the TV quietly playing commercials for whatever channel you were on. It was later than you wanted to be up, but you were having a bit of an anxious night, feeling exceptionally restless. You continued to scroll through pictures of cats on your phone, tossing and turning, trying to turn off your thoughts long enough to feel tired. Your phone buzzed in your hand, alarming you out of your dazed state. You glanced up to check the notification, see who would be bothering you at this time.  
“No way,” you whispered to yourself, sitting straight up in bed and staring at the text on your phone. You shook your head in confusion, blinking a few times to make sure you were seeing things right. It continued to buzz, more texts arriving on your screen repeatedly.  
I miss you.  
I don’t think I can get married. I’m making a huge mistake.  
PLEASE call me.  
What the fuck? There’s no way he’s serious. He can’t be, he’s just drunk or something. You shook your head in frustration, staring at the three blue bubbles in front of you. He is getting married in one week, next fucking Friday. You would be there, watching him marry her. He absolutely could not be saying this to you right now.  
You took a deep breath, gathering yourself, and suddenly remembered his bachelor party was tonight! This was definitely just a stupid dare, or drunk text, or maybe even your brother pranking you. Scott had always supported you and Spencer ending up together, he was one of the few people that did. Your relationship was years of ups and downs; ‘will they or won’t they’- it was exhausting. When he met Annie, after the initial shock died down, you were kind of happy that the part of you who was in love with him could finally be laid to rest.  
You always had a special place in your heart for him, you couldn’t pretend he hadn’t done more for you over your many years of friendship than anyone on this planet. You guys met when he moved in across the street from you and your family. You instantly became friends, your brother, you and him a perfect trifecta. The three of you did everything together, attached at the hip. That was until you turned 15 and he started dating some girl in his grade. You drifted apart for the few months they were together, finding your own group of friends and phasing him out of your life.  
And then he got his heart broken by that same girl that put a wedge between you in the first place. Scott has refused to take pity for Spencer, telling him to get over it, be a man, all that dumb bullshit he was always spewing. So Spencer turned to you, the only other person he could truly trust.  
You did everything in your power to make him happy, and spent almost every day with him for a week to make sure he didn’t fly off the handle. And on day seven, god finished his work, and Spencer kissed you in his car after school. His hands tightly gripped on your waist, your tongue exploring his mouth. And after you kissed, you just got out of the car and walked to your brothers car. That was the first time you realized how you felt about him. And it would not be the last.  
But now, he was marrying someone. Someone that wasn’t you, and it wouldn’t ever be you. You didn’t want it to be you. You two together never brought each other anything but pain. So these texts, these stupid texts staring you right in the face could not be anything more than a joke. You put your phone down on the side table, and laid on your back, staring at the ceiling. He doesn’t miss you. He’s moved on. So have you. You have to move on!  
Sunday 11:45 PM / 4 Days Before the Wedding  
You woke up the next morning confused and delirious. Your TV was still on, playing some cartoon for toddlers at an annoyingly loud volume. You reached for your remote and knocked your phone off the table, the loud thud ringing harshly in your ears. You finally grabbed the remote and turned the TV off, laying back in bed with a sigh. You tried to fall back asleep, but the need to pee and dehydration overcoming your body were too annoying to ignore. You got out of bud groggily, walking slowly to the bathroom, your feet dancing around the cold floor.  
You looked at yourself in the bathroom mirror, brushing through your hair and splashing some cold water on your face to try and wake you up from the fog you were in. You were still in that loopy state between sleep and conscious existence when a banging on the bathroom door made your heart stop.  
“What the hell?” You yelled angrily, whipping open the door in frustration. Your roommate stood on the other side, a wide smile plastered across her face.  
“Just wanted to make sure you were alive, it’s almost noon! I’ve known you for a long ass time and I have never seen you sleep this late.” She had a concerned look on her face, reminding you eerily of your mom.  
“Well clearly I’m fine since I’m standing right here,” you responded, pushing her out of the way and strolling into the kitchen, praying to whatever god was listening that she had made a pot of coffee.  
“Did something happen last night that I missed?” She grabbed a mug from the cabinet and handed it to you as you poured coffee into it.  
“No, honestly I don’t even remember falling asleep… I was just scrolling through my phone and then-” You stopped, your brain finally awake enough to remember the events of last night. “Oh shit.”  
“What’s wrong?” Carly looked confused, her eyebrows furrowed and she looked at your for answers.  
“Um, it’s nothing, I think. Just a weird dream I remembered.” That’s right, you thought- it was definitely just a weird dream. There’s absolutely no way Spencer would actually say those things to you. Not a week before his wedding- not ever. You reached around for your phone to reassure yourself that the texts were indeed just a figment of your imagination, but you couldn’t find it. That was okay, it was nice to believe for a bit that they weren’t real. Not being able to check just meant you couldn’t prove yourself otherwise.  
“I need to head out and go help Annie with a few things for next week, you wanna come with?”  
“Uh, no, that’s fine,” you muttered, feeling guilty even hearing her name. Why did you feel like such a scummy person even though nothing even happened?  
“Alright, I’ll see you later then! I’ll grab something on the way home for dinner!” Carly grabbed her purse off the counter and gave you a quick hug, before speeding out the door and heading to see her older sister to help her prepare for her wedding.  
You decided to remain strong and leave your phone wherever it was, hoping that if you just ignored this for long enough it would completely disappear on its own. You stood silently at your kitchen counter, aimlessly stirring your cup of now lukewarm coffee, feeling the same deep insecurity and nausea you felt when Spence and Annie first met, right here in your apartment. It was Carly’s birthday, and you knew how much she had missed her sister. At this point, Annie had been living across the country, and you were excited to get to surprise Carly with the fact that she was moving back home!  
As you waited for Carly to arrive at her surprise party, you watched Spence talk to Annie with the same glow in his eyes he usually only had for you. He smiled at her stupid jokes, blushed when she touched his arm, was falling head over heels for her as you sat right across the room. Granted, the two of you had been broken up for a few months and you were at this party with your now ex boyfriend, but still. He shouldn’t have put you through that. Because the fact was, you were still in love with him. You still were, you knew it.  
You had spent the last year and half of watching him with her, watching him plan a romantic proposal and going wedding dress shopping with her trying to bury down your pain. You wanted to be happy for him, you wanted him to have something healthy, something very far from the toxic and egregious relationship you two had. But you loved him, you felt that you would never love anyone quite the way you did for him.  
It was encapsulating, being with him. You felt it from the very first time you ever kissed him, you felt every nerve in your body on fire and every part of you bursting with feeling. Maybe you just missed the feeling of being with him more than actually being together. Missed that exhilaration, that feeling that you were always right at the top of a roller coaster, about to fly down. Would you ever get that back? Did he make her feel that way too? Or is what you had unique, once in a lifetime love?  
You felt yourself tearing up, a wave of heat flushing through you as your mind made you remember him, made you miss him. You wiped away the warm tears from your cheeks and sat yourself up straight, taking a deep breath and trying to overcome your moment of weakness. He is getting married, you thought. You have to move on, you have to be stronger than this.  
Your thoughts were interrupted with a knock at the door that startled you so much you nearly spilled your coffee all over the floor. After the initial shock of the unexpected knock, you walked slowly to the door, hoping it was just a package or something and not your annoying neighbor who liked to drop by once a day for ‘chats’. You grabbed the handle of the door and reluctantly opened the door, and to your total shock, Spencer was standing right on the other side.  
“Hey kid,” he said quietly, his hands shoved in his pockets awkwardly.  
“Uh… Carly’s not here, she’s out with Annie, sorry,” you responded sharply, beginning to close the door on him and turn away when his hand grabbed the door and stopped you in his tracks.  
“I’d actually like to talk to you, if that’s okay?” He started to walk through the door, standing now only a few inches from you. The familiar smell of vanilla and pine, with a hint of peppermint. Spencer had a thing for mints, he always had one to try and cover up the cigarette smell. Nobody knew he snuck the occasional drag of nicotine, it was his secret. No one except you. He had been drinking, and the bloodshot eyes and disarray of his hair seemed to be pointing towards the fact that he drank a lot. He was hungover, you thought, which meant that last night he was drunk. And he sent those texts. It was real.  
“Spence, it’s cool, no worries,” you murmured, hoping he would get what you were trying to say and leave.  
“I’d really like to explain myself, (Y/N). Please.” He looked down at you with wide, pleading eyes. He was a lot taller than you’d remember, and with him standing over you like this, you felt so… protected.  
“Okay… but you shouldn’t be here long.” You stood out of his way and let him into your apartment. He walked in slowly, closing the door behind him. He stood awkwardly in the doorway for a bit, both of you not saying anything, just doing your best to avoid eye contact.  
“Why don’t we go, uh, take a seat on the couch?” You swallowed loudly, digging your nails into your palms as you tried your best to not start freaking out. Spencer just walked quietly and took a seat on the far side of your old couch. You sat as far away as possible, sitting straight forward, trying not to face him.  
“So…” he exhaled, breaking the gruesome silence. “I’m assuming you got some texts from me last night?”  
“Yeah, and no worries at all. It’s totally cool. And fine. Totally fine.” You acknowledged, still doing your best to avoid his gaze.  
“(Y/N)… I shouldn’t have said those things… I mean of course I want to get married… I love Annie…” He paused, staring at the ground as if to gather more broken sentences to spit out and reassure you he loved his bride.  
“No, I totally know, I get that for sure,” you said, nodding awkwardly, finally gathering up the strength to look at him. And that was your biggest mistake. You have known Spencer for a long time, you have seen him hurt, broken, in pain. And now, as he sat here across from you trying to tell you how much he loved her, you could see it in his eyes. You could tell he was scared, confused, alone. You reached out and put your hand on his knee, softly touching him for the first time in almost two years.  
“Do you want to talk about it? Whatever it is?” you offered. You tried to hide it, the part of you that loved him. But seeing him here, almost in tears in front of you, brought out every ounce of love you had for him right to the surface.  
“I can’t tell you, (Y/N).” He put his hands on his face and closed his eyes, his tell for the fact that he was about to cry, and trying extremely hard not to. You took your hand off of his knee and sat back, giving him some space.  
“I won’t push you. Just know I’m here if you need me. I promise I will always be here.”  
“I know you will be,” he responded, moving his hands from his face and looking right at you. “You have always been here for me, through everything, no matter how terrible I was. You’re the only person who has never turned away from me.”  
“Well that’s because-” you started to say ‘I love you’, but stopped yourself before the words came out, knowing the damage it would do if it was said.  
“Because you what?” He asked, moving closer to you, his face only inches from yours, his thigh touching your leg. You could smell the cigarettes, now. He clearly had a lot of them, because the one mint was not doing enough to cover it up.  
“Because I care about you. And lots of other people do. Scott, Annie, Carly!” You sat back and looked away from him, praying the distance between you would cut the tension.  
“No, no it’s different between me and you and you know it.” He shook his head, staring back at the ground again.  
“We just have a history, that’s all. I’ve just been with you through things that she hasn’t, but that doesn’t mean anything Spencer.” You stood up quickly off the couch, standing up and looking down at him. He stood up too, more loosely than you, and put a hand on your hip. He pulled you close to him, warmth circulating between your two touching bodies.  
“It does mean something,” he whispered to you, his lips grazing against the skin of your cheeks as he spoke to you. You felt yourself melting into his touch, his words. You moved your face towards his, your noses brushing against each other as you stood on your toes to face him.  
“I think you should leave, Spence.” You waited a second, absorbing him for a few more moments before turning away and breaking out of his grip. You walked across the room and over to the door, urging him to leave. He stood there, gathering the courage to walk away from you. You were strong enough to walk away, he had to be, too. You couldn’t do this, you would hurt too many people. You would destroy everything. Loving him, it was not worth the damage it would cause.  
“I’ll see you at the wedding, (Y/N).” Spencer gave you a fake smile, walking out without another word. Your apartment was deathly silent after he closed the door behind him. His vanilla cologne still lingered in the air, a recognizable scent that you would have to light a hundred candles to get rid of. No one could know he was ever here. You couldn’t be the person that ruined a marriage. But is there even a relationship to ruin if one of the people was in love with someone else?  
Tuesday, 1:47 PM / 3 Days Before the Wedding  
“Okay, (Y/L/N), you sure you can get this done for me before you head out on Thursday?” Your boss asked you, pointing a wad of paper in your face.  
“Yeah, it’s not a problem,” you nodded, giving him a thumbs up as you grabbed your computer and followed a crowd of your coworkers out of the conference room. Your friend ran to your side and began chatting about his weekend once again, before interrupting himself to ask you a question.  
“Remind me where you’re leaving me too this weekend? I can’t believe I have to survive Casual Friday without you this week. If Martin wears flip flops I swear to god I will cut him.” You laughed at your friends serious demeanor, pretty sure he was just joking about Martin but still having a sliver of doubt.  
“A couple of good friends of mine are getting married.” You nodded, biting your lip as you started thinking about Spencer.  
“Oh right! The ex boyfriend, right?” He teased, poking you as you sat down at your desks.  
“Yeah, but it’s not like that. It’s no big deal.” You tried to sound as casual as possible, but you were terrible at lying and Leo was incredible at calling your bluff.  
“Whatever, I’ll be awaiting your drunk calls on Saturday night,” he winked, turning back to his desk and working on whatever spreadsheet Martin had assigned him today. You turned away with a sigh, hoping you would be able to hold yourself together enough to not make drunk calls at the wedding. Maybe you should just avoid alcohol this weekend all together….  
The buzzing of your phone on your desk brought you back to reality as you grabbed it and prepared to answer whoever was calling.  
Spencer is calling. His contact picture was a photo from a trip you two took to Italy. Spence was holding up a forkful of spaghetti and making a funny face. You giggled embarrassingly as you saw the photo and recounted the memory of him then spilling that spaghetti all over his pants and having to walk around the rest of the day with a giant pasta sauce stain on his crotch.  
But why was he calling? Fuck. You declined it and put it back down on the desk, turning to your laptop and trying to clear your head to focus on your project. Your phone started buzzing again. Spencer is calling. You shook your head in frustration and grabbed the phone, storming into the hallway to deal with whatever this was in private.  
“I’m at work, now isn’t really a good time,” you hissed, your body shaking as you awaited whatever was about to happen.  
“I’m sorry,” he responded, his voice shaky and full of concern. “I just really need you. I’m in trouble.”  
“What’s wrong?” You asked, your voice ironing out as you stood up and felt a wave of concern wash over you. “Are you hurt?”  
“No… no, not really. I just need you to come pick me up.” He murmured, his voice growing more shaky and hard to understand, waves of background noise getting louder in the background.  
“What’s going on, where are you?”  
“I’m… at a bar, and I’m drunk and can’t drive home. I’ve got a tux fitting I can’t be late to.”  
“What the fuck, Spence? Call an Uber!”  
“I can’t, Annie and I share accounts, she’ll see if I get picked up from a bar. She’s really overwhelmed and I don’t want her worrying about me right now.” You took a deep breath, putting the phone down for a second to try and figure out what to do.  
“Text me the address. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”  
“Thank you, (Y/N). I’m really sorry.”  
“Don’t worry about it.”  
You pulled up to the outside of the bar, texting Spence that you were outside waiting for him. Only a few seconds later you saw him walk slowly out the front door, his sunglasses on to protect him from the brightness of the real world. He opened up the door of your car and dragged himself in the seat, buckling the seatbelt and leaning back with a groan.  
“Water?” You offered, holding out a cold bottle in your hand.  
“I don’t want to talk about it,” he murmured, opening the bottle and taking an exasperated sip.  
“Wasn’t planning on asking.” You snapped, turning the keys in the ignition and preparing to drive away as quickly as possible.  
“Are you mad at me?” He pouted, taking off his sunglasses and doing his best impression of puppy dog eyes.  
“This isn’t funny Spencer,” you argued, rolling your eyes at him. “Why the hell are you drunk at 2 in the afternoon on a Tuesday?”  
“Cold feet, or whatever,” he said in a mocking tone, crossing his arms across his chest like a grumpy toddler.  
“This is more than just nerves, dude. You are taking up residence in Crazy Town and I, for some reason, am the one that has to deal with it!”  
“Fine, pull over then and I’ll walk home. Don’t worry about me, just pretend I don’t even exist. You’ve done it before so I’m sure it won’t be that hard.” Spence was yelling now, his eyes wide and his cheeks flushed. His hand was gripped tight on the arm of the seat, his knuckles now turning white.  
“I don’t even know what the fuck you’re talking about! I have been obsessed with you since I was 15, I have always done WHATEVER you have asked me too!” You screamed back, your eyes flushing with heat as they started to cry. You pulled over into some random parking lot, feeling too stressed to continue driving safely, needing to have this conversation with a clear mind.  
“I know,” he responded quietly, finally loosening up in his seat. “I’m sorry. You were always so good to me. I was the one that fucked up. So many times. And you just kept forgiving me, and I kept taking you for granted. I thought I would always have you. And one day I didn’t. One day you didn’t forgive me.” He was crying, more than you had ever seen him cry in your entire life. Tears continuously flowing down his cheeks and he remembered every time he had ever hurt you, hating himself.  
“I never stopped loving you, Spencer. I just… I couldn’t deal with the bullshit anymore. It was exhausting… you and me…” You put your hand on his and squeezed it, trying to comfort him. He turned his hand around and grabbed on to yours. You both just sat there for a few minutes, holding on to each other’s hands, Spence crying loudly, the alcohol taking full control of his emotions.  
“I miss you, (Y/N). I don’t want… I want us back.”  
“You’re drunk. You aren’t thinking clearly.”  
“I got drunk because I feel this way. I thought I could make it go away, but it just hurts more now.” He let go of your hand to wipe his cheeks, staring quietly into his lap.  
“You’re getting married in five days. What do you think is going to happen here, Spence? What am I supposed to do?”  
“I don’t know.” He straightened up, clearing his throat and looking thoughtlessly out the window. “I need to get home to do my tux fitting, the guy is gonna be there soon. Can we get going?” He asked, his voice in an emotionless monotone, continuing to stare out the window.  
“Of course,” you whispered, starting the key to your car and beginning to drive away.  
Thursday, 12:09 PM / 1 Day Before the Wedding  
You pulled into the parking lot of a cute little inn on the beach, palm trees and bright colored flowers lining the outside of the white building. Large pillars stood on each side of the white french doors that led into the lobby of the building. The sun was shining high in a clear blue sky, the waves crashing loudly into the soft sandy beach. It was absolutely beautiful, just the place you would imagine being married to Spencer. Or, watch him marry another person.  
You walked into the lobby, a few bags in hand, up to the front desk. A large sign was placed in the center of the room with a picture of Annie and Spencer surrounded by a beautiful arrangement of white, pink, and orange flowers. The whole location was going all out to celebrate them, and the longer you stared at the picture, the more your heart shattered inside of your chest.  
“I’m assuming you’re here for the wedding,” the man behind the desk said pleasantly, smiling at you as he motioned for you to come over and get checked into your room.  
“Uh, yes,” you stuttered, walking awkwardly towards the check in desk. “Should be under (Y/L/N)?”  
“Yes, and since Scott is already checked in I’ll assume you’re ‘(Y/N)’?”  
“Yeah, that’s me,” you smiled, setting your bags down on the ground and the weight of them was starting to bother your arms.  
“Let me get those for you,” a voice said behind you, reaching towards the ground and swooping up your bags. You turned towards the kind stranger to thank them, surprised to see Spencer standing there, tightly holding on to your bags.  
“Here’s your key, miss. Room 538,” he man said, handing you a plastic card and turning towards some other guests who were checking in.  
“You ready to go up?” Spencer asked, starting to walk towards the elevator. You nodded and followed behind him silently, looking around at the other people in the lobby, hoping no one felt something going on between you. You tried to keep enough distance away from him for it to look normal. But no one was even paying attention to you, too focused on their own lives to care about you.  
Spencer pressed the button for the elevator and waited in front of the doors patiently, still gripping tightly onto your bags.  
“How was the drive up?” He asked, trying to keep things as casual as possible.  
“Fine, no problems.” You smiled awkwardly to him, wishing he would just stay silent. The elevator dinged and alerted the both of you that it was time to confine yourselves in a small space together.  
“After you,” he spoke, motioning for you to go in first. You thanked him with a wave of your hand and stepped in the elevator. He followed behind and pressed the button for your floor. You were hoping and praying someone else would get on with you, but as the doors started to close you came to a realization that you were going to be alone with him.  
“How are you doing… with everything?” You uncomfortably asked, trying to pretend that you were okay with everything going on.  
“I’m totally fine. Just had a minor freakout. Now that I’m here I’m all good.” He smiled reassuringly at you, and you almost believed he was telling the truth. He was doing an incredible job of convincing everyone, and himself, he was holding it together.  
“Good,” you responded supportingly, hoping that he would believe that you fell for his lie. You both stayed silent the rest of the elevator ride and the entire walk to the door of your hotel room. When you finally arrived at the door, he put your bags down and turned towards you.  
“I’ll see you at the rehearsal dinner?” He asked.  
“Yeah, I’ll be there.”  
“Awesome. Cool. I have to run, but uh, I’ll see you tonight.” He grinned sheepishly before turning around and walking back towards the elevators. You opened up the door to the room, throwing your bags on the ground and diving onto the bed. You let out a large sigh, exhausted from the course of events over the past few days. You closed your eyes for a moment, trying to clear your head before having to spend your evening being fake happy for Spencer and Annie.  
Your mental and physical exhaustion overcame, and you fell asleep after only a few moments of laying down. You woke up delirious and confused, your phone blowing up with texts from Carly, your parents, Scott and Annie all wondering where you were. You sat up slowly, trying to grasp your surroundings. It was already almost 7:30. Shit.  
You jumped out of bed and threw on your dress for tonight, trying to fix your makeup and make it look like you definitely did not just roll out of bed. You sent everyone a quick text that you were on your way down to the beach bar now, and that you were just laying down because you had a headache. You grabbed your bag and left the room, heading towards the elevators to bring you to the party.  
Once you reached the bottom floor again, you followed the signs out to the beach, where Annie’s parents were hosting a small get together for the families and the wedding parties. You saw other guests and friends chatting and laughing as you walked outside, having no clue what a colossal shit show was going on behind the scenes.  
You saw Spencer immediately, glowing in the sunlight, the blue water contrasting against his white shirt. He looked incredible, extremely put together. Not at all like the sobbing mess that was sitting in your car just two days ago. He was nursing a glass of Scotch, one of many you were sure he would have this evening. You walked directly towards the bar, ordering yourself a strong drink to power you through this evening.  
Annie was walking around the beach, saying hi to all of her guests. She was beautiful, wearing a flowing pink blush dress that made her look like a princess. You could see why he would choose her, why he would settle down with her. She was the right choice, the safe choice. He could have a happy ending with her, he could be normal with her. But would he be happy that way? Was that enough for him?  
“Good to finally see you,” your brother said, coming up behind you and nudging you with your shoulder.  
“Yeah, sorry, wasn’t feeling well when I got here.” You took a large swig of your drink, hoping it would hit you soon and calm you down a bit.  
“Mhmm,” he hummed, raising his eyebrows at you, the way he always did when he knew you were lying.  
“What are you getting at?”  
“This can’t be easy for you. Seeing him here… doing this…”  
“I’m fine, Scott. I’m happy for him.” You finished off the last bit of your drink and started walking to the bar for another one.  
“Yeah, so happy, I can tell by the way you’re chugging vodka sodas like it’s the prohibition.” Scott rolled his eyes at you as he ordered you another drink, dropping some cash into the tip jar.  
“Ah, my favorite siblings!” Spencer said, gliding up to the two of you, clearly buzzed. He was at a good level of drunk, one that made him seem fun and calm and like he was enjoying himself.  
“We were just talking about you, weren’t we,” Scott smugged, putting his arm around Spencer, whose face turned white upon hearing the words.  
“Just about how happy we are for you,” you quickly interjected, putting Spencer at ease before he said something he’d regret.  
“Exactly, so happy!” Scott dragged Spencer away from you, and he looked back at you, a look of longing and worry in his face. It only lasted a second or two, before he turned back around to face his reality.  
You spent the next hour or so walking around, chatting with Spencer’s mom, but mostly just gossiping with Carly about what guy she should hook up with this weekend. Your brother always had a massive crush on her, but she was a little crazy and you could not imagine the drama that that would cause. She was going through a few eligible bachelors, her eye specifically on one of Spencer’s friends from work, Derek. She was stalking his instagram with you when the loud squeak of a microphone interrupted the murmuring of the crown.  
“Hi, sorry, yikes,” an older man said into the microphone, awkwardly laughing as he tried to adjust it.  
“Hi everyone, as most of you know, I am the bride’s father, Jeremy. I just wanted to say how happy we are to be here this weekend and how… grateful we are to be welcoming Spencer into our family.” You felt nauseous as he spoke those words, feeling like you needed to get out of there immediately. “Spence, do you have anything you’d like to say?”  
You faced Spencer, who looked just as sick as you did. The crowd turned towards him, excitedly talking amongst themselves. He awkwardly waved as he walked towards the microphone, running a hand through his hair as he stood in front of it.  
“Um, thank you, Jeremy. That was really sweet.” He smiled at Annie’s dad, who just nodded, waiting to hear what Spencer was going to say about his daughter. “I am very lucky to have met someone like Annie. She is a wonderful person, and has really taught me to be a better version of myself.” Spencer cleared his throat and looked at the ground. He took a sip of the scotch that he was clutching on to, and looked around the crowd, trying to find you. When he finally found you, he locked eyes with you, and you could tell he was now talking to you. For the next few moments, there was nobody else in the room except you two.  
“I have someone in my life who loves me unconditionally. Who has picked me up off the ground, brushed me off and pushed me to do better. You… you are the reason I wake up every day. The reason I try not to be a complete fuck up. I want you, over everything else, to be happy. I will spend every waking moment doing what I can to make you happy. To show you I love you. Because I do. I love you. I always have.”  
You felt yourself crying, warm tears gushing down your cheeks as you stared at him, his words floating through your head. Annie ran up to Spencer and hugged him, tears flooding down her own cheeks. His stare broke from yours as he looked down at his bride, kissing her passionately to applause from the crowd. You had had quite a few drinks at this point, and were starting to feel incredibly sick. You looked down at the ground and wiped away your tears, hoping you could just get back to your room and not be noticed.  
“You okay?” Carly asked, her voice full of concern as she put a hand on your shoulder.  
“Yes… that was just so beautiful. I’m sorry,” you laughed, brushing the hair out of your face. “Fuck, I’m drunk. I think I need to go lay down.”  
“Alright sis, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Carly laughed, walking towards her sister. You stumbled back inside of the building, checking your phone to realize it was already almost 11. You were exhausted, sad, and extremely thirsty. You made your way to the front desk, asking politely for a bottle of water, before heading to the elevator. You waited patiently for the doors to open, chugging your water as you walked inside, pressing the button for the fifth floor. Right as the doors were about to close, a hand slipped through and stopped them. They started opening back up and Spencer was standing there.  
“Going up?” He asked, smiling as he entered the elevator. The doors closed the two of you in, locking you in privacy. You really tried not to say anything, you had to move on. But you were drunk, really drunk, and you needed to know.  
“Spence?” You whined, facing him.  
“What’s up?”  
“What you said up there… were you… was it about me?” You stared at him, your eyes wide with anticipation. You waited for words, for a response, but it didn’t come. Instead, the doors to the elevator opened on your floor. He just looked at you, not saying a word. You took the silence for what it was, and walked off the elevator towards your room. You got to the door and fumbled with the key, trying to open it as quickly as possible to take a hot shower and wash away the humiliation of what just happened.  
As you continued to mess with the card, a hand grabbed onto yours and pulled you around. Spencer was standing there, his hands on your waist, his body on top of yours. He grazed his lips on yours, the anticipation of kissing him again heating up your body. You grabbed the side of his face and pulled him into you, your lips moving quickly into each other, a taste of longing between you two.  
“Of course it was about you. Everything is always about you,” he whispered, kissing down your neck as he finally opened the door to your room and pushed you inside. He threw you back against the wall, biting your collarbone as his hands went up your dress. You ran your hands through his hair, trying to bring his face up to yours again to kiss him. It had been so long since you felt his lips, you needed more of it. You had to have him.  
He pulled away from you, ripping his shirt off over his head. He grabbed your hand and pulled you onto the bed with him, laying on his back as you straddled his hips. You continued to kiss him, grinding yourself into his crotch as his tongue took advantage of your mouth. You could feel him getting hard underneath you. His hands were on your hips, pushing you down more into him. He was playing with the hem of your underwear, teasing your flesh.  
You grabbed the bottom of your dress and pulled it over your head, his hands traveling on your bare flesh. His touch tickled you, making you giggle as he flipped you over and got on top of you. He took off his belt and threw it across the room, then wiggled out of his pants. He was throbbing through his boxers, and you ran your palm up and down the length of him. He moaned into your ear, relief overcoming him as he could finally be with you again.  
He unhooked your bra and began kissing down your chest, playing with your nipples and flicking them with his tongue. He continued to kiss down your body, reaching the top of your thong, biting down on the hem and pulling them off with his teeth. He kissed you slowly at first- he always loved to make you squirm. He waited until you were practically crying for him, but you weren’t having any of it this time. You had waited too long to have him, too long to feel him again. You grabbed onto his hair and ground your hips onto his face.  
He got the message, laughing a bit at your impatience. He started devouring you, like you were the first meal he’s had in weeks. He made you cum within minutes, a feat that he was clearly extremely proud of. He sat up afterwards, pulling himself out of his boxers. He rubbed his cock, looking over you, the way he made you.  
“No one will ever fuck you like I can, right baby?” He asked, teasing you with the tip of his length.  
“No. I’ve missed you so much,” you moaned, bucking towards him, wanting to feel him inside of you again. He finally slipped inside of you, fucking you slowly, caressing your cheek.  
“You are so beautiful. I will never leave you. It is always going to be you and me. I will take care of you,” he murmured, kissing you in between sentences. He started thrusting faster, his hands gripping tightly into your flesh.  
“I love you.” You said, your forehead touching his and he lay on top of you, fucking you quickly and sloppily.  
“I want to cum in you,” he said, kissing your neck.  
You nodded to him, throwing your head back in pleasure as you could feel him reaching his climax. He grabbed your cheek and pulled your face down to meet his, looking in your eyes as he came, filling your body with warmth. He pulled himself out of you and laid next to you, his head on your chest. You ran your hand through his hair, kissing the top of his head.  
“What am I supposed to do?” He said, breathless. He was scared, and you honestly didn’t know what to do either. You sat up with him, kissing him slowly.  
“What do you want to do?”  
“I want to run away with you. Go to London, get married, never look back.” Spencer grabbed your hand, a tear running down his flushed face. You had always talked about getting eloped in London together. It was your special thing.  
“I want that, too,” you responded, wiping away the tear on his cheek.  
“I need to go, (Y/N). I’m sorry, I just need to deal with everything.” Spencer hopped out of bed quickly, scattering around the room to grab his clothes. You tried to protest, calm him down, but he wasn’t listening. You had lost him, he was already on to something else. “I’m sorry, again.” He said, before opening the door and jogging out the door. You sat in silence, crying on the bed.  
What just happened? Did he just realize he did really love Annie and just made a huge mistake with you? He was probably going to tell you he was drunk and nervous and it was a huge mistake and to never talk about it again. You were in love with him and he didn’t care. Why else would he just jump up and leave after that?  
You spent the next hour drinking from the mini bar and crying, knowing you had no one to talk to about this. You couldn’t tell Carly, you definitely couldn’t tell Scott. Fuck, you had to call your annoying ass coworker, didn’t you? You began dialing Leo’s number when a white envelope slipped under the door of your room. You walked cautiously to it, grabbing it off the ground. It was just a plain envelope, not addressed to anyone. It was taped shut with a piece of clear scotch tape.  
You opened up the seal and pulled out a letter. It read;  
“(Y/N);  
Come with me. If you love me, if you want this, come with me. I’m sitting in my car in the parking lot. I’ll stay here for 20 minutes. If you don’t come out, I will get married tomorrow and we can forget all about this. If that’s what you think is best. You know where to find me.  
-Spence”  
You looked at the envelope and pulled out two more pieces of paper, two printed plane tickets to London. You stared in awe at the letter, your face flushing with nerves as you reread the note over and over. You quickly threw all your things into your bags and threw on some clothes. You ran out the door and to the elevator, your hands shaking as you waited for the moving box to bring you down to the love of your life. As you organized your things, you tried to organize your thoughts. Is this a terrible idea? Should you turn back around? Should you throw these tickets in the garbage?  
As you continued to doubt yourself, you stepped in the elevator when the doors opened and allowed it to bring you down to the ground floor. You had already made it this far, you knew what you wanted. You stepped off the elevator and walked towards the door. You looked out into the lot and saw him, sitting nervously in his car, looking around for you. You put your hand on the handle, ready to open the door, ready to start your new life with him.


End file.
